theworldofmalonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Isles
The Black Isles are a nation of pirating, boarding Cargo ships and looting them, sacking seaborne villages, but never striking at villages or cities to far in the lands, the Noble House ruling the isles is Gorand, a vicious and dangerous house, never seeking alliances, and always breaking truces with the Dale of Aran. They lay claim to the Isles of Gold, but the Dale has never let them take it, Lord Johnathan Gorand, has made multiple attempts to seize the Isles, but all have failed, however no Nation has ever set to claim the Black Isles and destroy the House once and for all. However some say this is because of fear, but in truth it is because the Black Isles have large scale storms and the rockiest terrain their is, the storms itself would kill hundreds, and to siege the Black Cove would cost hundreds more, it is easier to fortify their navy then to strike against them, even with the greater escorts following the Cargo ships three of every ten get pillaged, and sunk, and some ships taken to add to Lord Gorand's navy. The most noticeable battle of the Black Isles would be the Battle against Brightstone, where thirty ships went against their Brightsword, and twelve others, and only four of the Gorand Ships returned to the Black Isles, their navy massacred by the flagship, the captains saying nothing has ever been seen as such, it was too great for them to fight. Johnathan sickened by this loss, he began to built large ships, a Frigate, fortified by steel on the inside and out, with the twelve inch thick hulls, fielding forty cannons on each side, while keeping speed that unmatched any ship on the sea, he named it 'The Black Mark ' for its hull was painted black and it carried the Black Flag of the Black Isles, he kept it hidden for ten year until the Dale of Aran began to colonize the Isles of Gold. When news was heard of his land being taken and built on, Lord Gorand set out his forty ship fleet to strike at the Isles, it was a massacre for the Dale's fleet its battleship 'Aran's Eyes' fell to the ships the Isles of Gold were taken by the Black Isles, and are held to this day by them. The Lord of the Dale did not believe the stories he was told until he saw his warships broken hulls be tugged back to the Dale Shores, in which Lord Gorand called for Lord Hillon for a talk. Lord Hillon made his way to the gathering in which Lord Gorand offered a treaty, the Isles of Gold will remain the Black Isles, and that no Cargo ships baring the Sigil of The Dale will be looted and sunk again. The Lord of the Dale gracefully accepted the terms, the battle was won for the Black Isles, and they sailed home, the colonization of the Isles of Gold allowed for a larger fleet to be built, and bought, allowed for the Black Isles coffers to be fit to burst, the Gold from the mines below the Isles were a great addition to the Black Isles, in which they used to house a fleet of now sixty ships, unmatched by any Nation. Lord Gorand to this day remains at peace with the Dale, but the slight against him from Brightstone is not forgotten, he bides his time for the day where he can pay his revenge to the Nation. Category:Nations